


Her Lullaby

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I'm tired too Tsugumi, Requested, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: Tsugumi and Sayo listening to their lives.





	Her Lullaby

“Sayo-san?”

“Mm?” Sayo inserts the disc containing both Roselia’s and Afterglow’s recent lives into the DVD player resting below their TV. She waits until the video flickers on before sitting at Tsugumi’s side on the couch. Tsugumi happily takes the chance to sidle up to her girlfriend.

“No, just wondering if something was wrong.”

Wrapping a tentative arm around Tsugumi, Sayo shakes her head. “It was taking longer than usual to start up is all. Ah, you missed a note.”

Tsugumi looks over the live, giving each of her bandmates some attention. They play with some errors, but their style makes it difficult to notice. Sayo still manages to point them all out with ease. Must be nice having perfect pitch. Tsugumi lays her head on Sayo’s shoulder, only somewhat listening to her words.

“Did Afterglow pitch this song lower than the original?”

A brief listen to the music and it’s Lost One’s Weeping. Tsugumi nods slowly. “It gave Ran an easier time.”

“It’s nice though,” Sayo whispers, stroking Tsugumi’s hair idly. Her head leans over and her eyes light up once Roselia’s live comes on. 

“Roselia covered this? I never heard it before.”

“We’ve only performed it once. You can watch it on our next live. There’s nothing for Afterglow the week after, right?”

“No, nothing.” Tsugumi briefly shuts her eyes, letting the music lull her in and out of sleep. Sayo’s guitar always seems to manage that somehow, no matter what song it is. That’s about what Tsugumi mutters as she drifts asleep.

“Th-, oh.” Sayo chuckles with disbelief and plants a soft kiss to Tsugumi’s forehead. “You did well, and thank you…”


End file.
